Best Friends With Benefits
by Writing Is What I Do Best
Summary: Draco and Harry have been friends since first year. What happens when Draco starts having some more-than-just-friends thoughts?


**Alright, listen up people! This isnt my first story, but its my first when i'm actually posting it. So, here's the warning: This story contains slash! Meaning guy onguy action! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If you dont like dont read. If you do like, then please read and review!**

**Alright, disclaimer time: I do not own these characters or world. jk rowling does, go bother her.**

It's just not right. At least that was what Draco Malfoy was telling himself as he lay in his four poster canopy bed. His curtains were drawn around him, so no one else in his dormitory could see the pink color on his usually pale cheeks. No, it just wasn't normal to be daydreaming about your _best friend. _No, definitely not normal. A certain image of Harry skidded across his mind, and he flipped over so he was on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

Why was he starting to have those kinds of thoughts about him? Was it just hormones, or was he really… he couldn't bring himself to think the word. It didn't matter anyway, there was no way Harry liked him back in that way: he was straight as a board. Yet Draco couldn't stop the thoughts and images racing through his head. Oh, how he wanted to just crash his lips to those full, luscious –

The dormitory door opened, and in walked the very male he was thinking about. He could tell Harry's footsteps from a mile away, and for once he didn't want to see the male he had been friends with since his first year at Hogwarts. "Hey, Drake." The curtains surrounding him were drawn back by a perfect, tan hand. A head with shaggy black hair and glasses popped in, waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" his answer came out slightly muffled, as he hadn't raised his head from the pillow. Harry climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"I'm bored." Draco turned his head to look at his friend, biting back the very perverted reply on his tongue.

"Then do something." Harry's eye twitched and he said,

"I wanted to do something with _you. _You know, my best friend? Come on, let's go tease kids or make peoples lives miserable or something. Get up," he reached over and shook Draco back and forth until he finally gave in and said,

"Fine, we'll go do something." The grin he got in reply sent his heart into spasms and Harry climbed off the bed saying,

"Awesome." Draco climbed out of his bed, following Harry down the stairs to the common room, giving him a nice view of his backside. He followed him out of the common room and through the portrait hole, through the castle straight outside to the lake. "I changed my mind. I want to go swimming," Harry informed his friend, glancing over his shoulder.

Draco had the image of his friend in nothing but pants, coming out of the water, water dripping down his slender body. Luckily Harry was looking forward again, so he didn't see Draco's blush. "I don't feel like swimming." He knew that wasn't going to stop Harry, but he really didn't feel like ending up in the water with him.

"That's alright. You don't have to." They were at the edge of the lake by this time, and Harry was pulling his robes over his head, and soon was standing in nothing but pants. Draco knew that he didn't wear underwear most of the time, and sure enough, his pants were dangerously low, hanging loosely around his hips to show his tan line. Harry posed like he was going to jump in, but paused to glance back at his friend, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. Have fun." With a shrug, the dark haired male jumped in. Waving his wand with a flick of his wrist Draco blocked the water that would have drenched him, before turning and moving to the shade of a large tree on the shore. He watched the slender male playing with the giant squid that lived in the lake, poking its tentacles and laughing as it tickled his sides.

Draco heard a noise from near Hagrid's cabin, and glanced that way to see if the big oaf had cut off his head yet. Unfortunately, Hagrid came from around his pumpkin patch, whistling merrily to himself. Maybe he only heard a crow or something… he turned back to the lake, only to find that Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?" he said curiously as he rose to his feet, walking uncertainly to the edge of the water. No Harry. "Harry, seriously, where did you go? Don't you dare pull me into the –" The world never got to hear the rest of his sentence, as the green eyed male chose that point in time to grab Draco's ankles and yank him into the water.

When they resurfaced, Draco was sputtering and wiping water from his face, whereas Harry was rolling laughing. "It never gets old! You should know by now that I'm only going to drag you in." Averting his eyes, Draco muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Harry ceased his laughter in order to listen to his friend.

"I said that I was worried you might have really been hurt this time. The one time I don't fall for it will be the one time you truly are in trouble." The trickster nodded, and said,

"So true. Hey, now that you're wet, can you stay in here with me?" He let out and aggravated sigh and replied hotly,

"I didn't want to get wet in the first place." But he couldn't say no when Harry had that face on, such a sad, pathetic face that made his heart ache. "Fine." Harry smiled and began swimming farther out, taunting him,

"Come and get me." Draco stayed put, though, and said,

"You know I can't swim well." Going farther out still, Harry nodded and said,

"I'm giving you lessons. Now come on, you can do it." He whistled like you do to a dog and clapped his hands together, "Come here boy, come on! Good boy, come on, be a good boy! Draco be a good boy and get your ass over here!" Draco reluctantly swam out a little further, but stopped ten feet out.

"You're too far away." Harry sighed and moved closer, so Draco could almost reach out and touch him. Draco swam a little farther, to grab his hand, but Harry backed up at the same pace, and the distance between them neither lessened nor grew. "Harry! Stop it!" But he didn't, and Draco could no longer touch the bottom with his toes. "I'm going back." He turned around to start swimming to shore, but came face to face with Harry.

He couldn't hide the blush brought to his cheeks, but Harry ignored it, "I'm sorry. Don't go, please." Draco couldn't find his voice, so he settled for a nod. "Awesome." Harry backed into the shallower water, where Draco could touch the bottom and therefore was more comfortable. "Come on, let's play Marco Polo."

"What's that?"

After three games of Marco Polo, the boys headed back to the castle, down into the dungeons where they spent most of their free time. Draco flopped onto his bed, exhausted and content to lie there forever, but Harry said quietly, as to not wake the others, "Drake, you need to get out of your wet clothes. Else you'll get a cold." With a groan the blonde male pushed himself from the comfortable bed, pulling his clothes from his body.

Harry watched out the corner of his eye, wanting desperately to touch those muscles, to run his hand down Draco's firm abs, and push his wet pants off his body. His heart began beating erratically when the other male was naked, holding a sheet around his waist as his dug to get more clothes from his trunk. It seemed he couldn't find what he was looking for, as a cuss word escaped his lips. Harry wondered what exactly was wrong with him, thinking such thoughts about his best friend. They had been friends for four years, for God's sake! It just wasn't appropriate to think that. Draco was straight, anyway.

"Hey, Harry, have you seen my plaid boxers?" Harry glanced up at his friend, brought from his reverie by the question. It took him a second to reply,

"Yeah, I borrowed them the other day. Here," he dug around in his own trunk, pulling the clean boxers out: they had been washed by the house elves that worked in the school. He handed them to his friend, who stood to meet him halfway.

"Thanks aahhh!" Right before he reached Harry, Draco had tripped on the sheet around his waist, falling. Though Harry caught him, he was now naked, as the sheet had been ripped from his grasp. His face turned bright red as his eyes were drawn to Harry's, and he was surprised to find his savior blushing just as bad as him. They stared at each other for an unknown amount of time.

Harry helped Draco to right his footing, and handed him the boxers, their eye contact still unbroken. "Here," Harry was the one to avert his eyes first, and he turned to walk away, wishing that he had the guts to just kiss him full on the lips. But doing that could end their friendship, if Draco rejected him.

"Harry?" He wasn't sure if it really was Draco that had spoken; the voice was so hesitant and uncertain. He turned back, his mouth opening form a 'yes?', but the words never came, as Draco crashed his lips to the other male's. Harry staggered, but his hands wrapped around Draco's waist, pulling him along. They both moaned slightly, but Draco pulled away only a second or two later. "You are going to kill me. I just know it."

Instead of killing him, as Draco had predicted, he cupped the nervous male's chin and crashed his lips against his, more passionately and with more confidence than Draco had. It caught Draco off guard, and his knees went weak, but thankfully Harry had his arms around his waist. Draco panted into the kiss, but they soon had to pull away for air. He blinked up at Harry with bleary eyes, and said, "You kissed me." Though the way he said it was more of a question than a statement. Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss him again, but he could tell Draco was going to continue talking. So, in order to fix that problem, he reached down and wrapped his warm fingers around his best friend's member, and Draco let out a moan that made a fire burn in Harry's stomach, and he tried to ignore his own raising member.

Draco clutched at Harry's shirt with weak hands, his legs jell-o, supported completely by Harry. He moaned into the other male's neck, panting as Harry continued to violate him, not that he was complaining. He couldn't think, his mind wasn't functioning, but somehow he found Harry's lips on his own. Soon the only sound in the dormitory was Draco's moans and the sound of their lips smacking.

When he finally found his body, Draco began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders to the floor. He left Harry's lips to lick down his warm chest, and he could feel Harry quivering under his tongue. He clamped his mouth over a perk nipple, earning him a soft moan from the other male. Draco was running purely on instinct as he reached down to began to push off Harry's pants, which soon rested around his ankles.

Harry stepped out of his jeans, walking Draco slowly over to the bed, who didn't notice until he was pushed back onto it. He gasped but allowed Harry to continue, not that he really had much of a choice. He was now hard to the point of it hurting, and he whined, letting go of Harry's nipple to nip and whine at his neck. "What?" Harry breathed the question into the ear of the male underneath him.

Draco couldn't reply: his vocal cords weren't working, and even if they were, he wouldn't have been able to form a sentence. All that came from him were whines and moans now, and Harry decided to tease him. He stopped playing with the hard member, wrapping his hand loosely around it, but not moving. Draco panted and whimpered, managing to form a few simple words: "Please… _please…_" Harry only smirked and said,

"Please what Drake? _Please what?" _Either Draco was unable to form the right words or he was too embarrassed to say it, but whichever way, he didn't reply. He let out a loud cry and began to thrust into Harry's hand. Harry let him, watching through lustful eyes as the male under him squirmed, wanting to orgasm, yet unable to. He thrust faster and harder, with no help from Harry until he suddenly gripped it tight during one of his thrusts, jerking Draco's member. Draco threw his head back as he orgasmed, spilling his seed all over himself and his best friend.

Draco flopped back on the bed, spent. Harry leaned down and nuzzled his neck, kissing his cheek gently. The blonde looked up at him, blinking away stars. "Drake, the sight of you right now could make me cum." Draco blushed even more so than he already was and said in a shaky voice,

"Then… why haven't you?" Harry chuckled lightly, and replied,

"I thought it would be obvious: I'm waiting for you." The blonde leaned up to kiss him gently while his hand snaked down to pleasure the boy he loved as he had pleasured him. Harry moaned into Draco's ear, and his knees and elbows went weak, and he fell onto the male beneath him. Draco flipped them, and Draco was now on top, pumping vigorously just to hear those moans that he had fantasized about everyday.

"Oh… Draco… oh… _Drake…" _Harry thrusted into his blonde haired companion's hand, moaning louder the closer he came to his orgasm. Draco was not one to tease, and soon Harry cummed all over their abdomens. Aftershock racked through his body and he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Through half-lidded eyes he grinned at his friend.

Draco laid against Harry, his eyes drifting closed quickly. Harry chuckled and laid a hand against his cheek, and said, "Drake, I thought you were straight."

"I thought you were too." As Draco was almost completely asleep on his chest, Harry leaned over and untied the curtains around the bed, letting them fall and cover the two boys.

Draco woke the next day in Harry's bed, lying next to said person. The memories from last night came flooding back to him, and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He shifted to sit up, trying and failing not to wake his crush up. With a groan Harry blinked open his bright green eyes, and turning to face him. "Good morning," he said with a grin, greeting him as he always did, as though nothing had changed. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that: on the one hand, he was happy that they were still friends, but on the other hand he was a little disappointed that they weren't anything more.

Harry leaned over and gently kissed Draco, and repeated himself, "I said 'Good morning'." Draco smiled and said, as he always did,

"What is good about it? I would much rather be asleep and dreaming." He could tell a very perverted reply was on its way by the grin on the dark haired male's face.

"What is the point in dreaming when _I _could make all your dreams a reality?" Draco wondered if he truly knew what his dreams consisted of, or if he was just guessing. With a grunt he made to climb off the bed, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Draco turned back to Harry, blinking at him expectantly. With a soft laugh Harry pulled Draco back under the covers, cradling him close.

"I'm not ready to get up," the green eyed male whispered in the other's ear. That was odd, as Harry was always the one to wake up bright eyed and bushy tailed, while he had to drag his best friend from the bed. Not that Draco was complaining: he liked spending time with Harry. As Harry shifted he grinded his inner thigh against the blonde male's very sensitive member, and he let out a moan into the chest of his friend. "Sorry," Harry muttered hurriedly.

"I-it… it's alright." Harry closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow, enjoying the time he was spending with his best friend. Draco relaxed after a few minutes, laying back against his best friend. "Harry?" Harry had closed his eyes, and he made a small noise, signifying he was listening. "Never mind." Draco glanced away, embarrassed.

"Hey," Harry cupped the blonde's chin and tilted his head back to meet his eyes. He leaned closer and brushed their noses together, "Drake, guess what?" Draco blushed slightly and said,

"What?" With a chuckle Harry gently kissed the other male and replied in his ear,

"I really enjoyed last night." Draco's eyes widened and he buried his face into his chest and Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks. "When can we do it again?" Draco shrugged, as words were not coming to him easily. "What do you mean, you don't know? Hey, I have an idea." Draco glanced up at him, and found lips on his. With a soft moan, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled himself closer. Harry pulled away for air and said in a heated voice, "Why don't we do it again tonight? Or what about right now?"

Draco ducked his head to hide a grin, and nodded, just barely. That was all Harry needed though, and soon his hand wrapped around Draco's member, causing him to moan in Harry's ear. Harry pulled Draco over him, so he was straddling him, and whispered in his ear, "Draco, the sight and sound of you makes me hard. It makes me want to just fuck your brains out." The said male forced a laugh,

"Who says you would be on top?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, and said,

"You know you would be on bottom." Draco couldn't argue with him there; even when he fantasized, he was never on top. Harry knew exactly what he was thinking of, and he whispered in Draco's ear, "You were born to be my uke, Drake."

"I wouldn't push it that far," Draco panted into Harry's ear as the male played with his sensitive balls. With a chuckle Harry asked something he had never really thought about before.

"Drake, are you a virgin?" Draco didn't answer though, he focused on the feeling of Harry's fingers around him. Harry knew he was using the pleasure to hide behind, and in response he stopped his administrations, giving Draco no excuse not to answer. With a whine Draco said,

"Yes, I'm a virgin! Happy?" Harry laughed softly and began pleasuring him again.

"So that means I'm gonna take your virginity," Draco's eyes widened as he averted them.

"A-and what makes you think that?" He could tell Harry was grinning just by the tone of his voice,

"Because I'm going to be the first to fuck that cute little ass of yours." Draco moaned, and replied,

"You seem so sure. What if I want someone else to fuck me first?" Hurt crossed Harry's face for a split second, enough time for Draco to deeply regret his words. Harry seemed to struggle with words for a moment before Draco said hastily, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it."

Harry, who had stopped his ministrations, began them again, earning him a hearty moan. "That's good, Drake, 'cuz I have no intention of letting anyone enter that cute ass of yours before or after me. I'm to be the only one," he breathed the words into the blonde male's ear. "Right?"

"R-r-right. The only one." Draco laid his head against Harry's chest, and he could feel his orgasm coming. But, Harry, it seemed, did not want to let him go just yet. He flipped him over, pulling the blonde slender legs over his shoulders. Draco's eyes widened and he looked at him fearfully. Harry cooed to him reassuringly, leaning down to gently kiss him. "I'll be gentle, Drake, I promise." Draco began to breathe faster, and Harry could see he was scared.

"I-I-I don't know if I wanna…" Harry pushed Draco's legs down and pulled him up to cradle him to his chest. He held him there while trying to calm him down.

"Draco, calm down. I'm not saying it won't hurt, but trust me, the pleasure soon overrides the pain." Draco looked away, and Harry nudged his cheek to make the male look at him. "Trust me, baby." Harry felt Draco gulp and let out a sigh.

"Fine." Harry pulled away to look at Draco.

"Are you sure?" Draco shook his head.

"No, but I figure that if you don't do it now, you won't ever get to. Besides, I want it, I'm just…" He fell silent, and kissed Harry slowly and teasingly. Then he laid back, looking at his crush through half-lidded eyes. Harry's eyes traveled his body hungrily, as though he was branding him. He couldn't help himself anymore. He crashed his lips to the boy's under him.

"Tell me—if I'm—getting too—rough," he said through kisses. He lifted Draco's legs up again, but said male was too immersed in Harry's lips to notice. Harry pulled away to press three fingers against Draco's lips. The male looked at him puzzled before he said heatedly, "Suck them." Without any other words, Draco took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. He felt Harry getting hard at what he was doing, and he couldn't help but grinning.

When they were nice and wet Harry pulled them out and gently tested his entrance, at which Draco hissed and pulled away. "Honey, you have to let me prepare you, else you want it to hurt like hell." He prodded him again, this time Draco didn't pull away. One finger was pushed into Draco, and he clenched tight around it, hissing in pain, while Harry hissed in anticipation. Oh, he just couldn't wait until he had Draco nice and prepared, so he could finally be inside the male he had dreamt of for years.

Another finger was inserted, forcing a small yelp from the offended male. Harry watched with eagerness as Draco visibly relaxed to his fingers, and he began to move them in a scissoring motion, slowly at first, then gradually moving faster. Draco, though whimpering at first, moved with Harry's fingers as they thrusted into him. Finally, the third was added. Draco couldn't help himself: he jerked away with a small cry. Harry had to reach up with his free hand and hold his best friend down, allowing him to adjust.

"Drake, baby, you have to relax and accept them. If you don't them I won't be able to enter you without severely hurting you." He licked behind the other's ear, "Calm down and relish in the feeling. Love the feeling. Want the feeling. Need the feeling." He purred softly as Draco loosened up, allowing Harry to prepare him better.

When Harry felt Draco was ready, he pulled out his fingers, nipping cautiously at his ear. Draco squirmed when he felt Harry's hard member against his entrance, having second thoughts about allowing Harry to do this. Before he had time to protest, though, Harry gently pushed inside of him, stilling as soon as he was fully inside, letting Draco get used to the feeling. He had to hold down Draco's hips to stop him from pulling off of Harry, which would hurt him if he did so.

"Drake, baby, trust me, it will feel so much better if you just relax." With a stiff nod, he ceased his protests, silent as he adjusted. Once Harry was positive he had enough time, he began to move slowly, cautiously. The pain was still present, and Draco did not moan, nor did he whine. It felt weird; to have something up his ass, where he was sure nothing was truly supposed to go up.

Harry began to move faster, and as he did so the pain began to ebb away, leaving Draco with an extremely pleasurable experience. "F-faster…" he moaned softly, pushing back onto Harry which each of his thrusts. Harry obliged, angling upward as to find that sweet spot that would make Draco see stars. Each thrust carried Harry deeper into the young male's body, closer to a certain spot that would make him scream.

Harry pushed himself deeper, finally finding that spot. Draco' reaction was instantaneous: he arched his back, his blonde head thrown back in abandon, moaning as his senses went into overdrive. There was no pain, no feeling other than the immense pleasure from the continuous and unrelenting beating on his prostate. Sure, he knew sex would feel good, but nothing prepared him for this. As he moaned and writhed, his need for release was now becoming extreme.

Draco whined, but he couldn't seem to control his body, therefore he couldn't make himself cum. Harry, knowing what Draco wanted, reached down and grasped Draco's fully erected member in his hot hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Only three more thrusts in and Draco exploded onto his and Harry's chest, flopping back, spent and embarrassed. Harry, though, hadn't cummed yet. Pounding harder and faster, he could feel his orgasm coming. Just beyond his grasp though, until Draco whispered in his ear, "Cum for me, Harry." A gasp and loud moan were issued, as a shudder raked down his spine and he spilled his seed into Draco.

Harry pulled out of Draco, flopping onto the bed beside his best friend. He blinked away the stars blocking his vision, grinning ear to ear as he looked at the blonde. He reached out and weakly pulled him to his semen-covered chest. Something seemed to be bothering Draco. "What's the matter?" He nuzzled the usually perfect hair, loving how it looked knotted and messed up.

"Um… was I… any good?" Harry stared at him for the briefest of seconds, before he burst out laughing. "What?!" After he controlled his laughter, he replied,

"That is what was bothering you?" Draco didn't answer, "Yes, Drake. In my opinion," He nipped at the other's ear, murmuring quietly, "You were the best. Ever." With the look of delight that a child has when they make their parents proud, Draco said,

"Really?" With a quirked eyebrow Harry said,

"Would I lie to you? No, I wouldn't. Of course I really mean it. I wouldn't have said it any other way." He crashed his lips to the other's, moaning lightly. "But, we are in desperate need of a shower. Come one, let's go." He climbed from the bed, pulling Draco after him. He handed him a robe and shrugged one on himself, then led them down many different corridors, to a bathroom.


End file.
